


Tease A Little More

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zayn isn’t really sure how it started, or when it started for that matter. All he knows is that it was probably Liam’s fault. Because his boyfriend loves to torture him and Zayn is completely in love with him for it. But it can be maddening the way Liam always touches him with purpose when they are around others, though not in a bad way - just a frustrating way, because it is exciting but at the same time Zayn loses a bit of his mind as he tries to keep quiet as not to be caught.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Or the one based off what Lee said, "Ziam going for a drive with their pals and Zayn secretly giving Liam a handjob under a blanket in the backseat.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease A Little More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/gifts).



> I wasn't sure whether or not to post this as a drabble or a fic so I just posted it here. 
> 
> Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def Leppard  
> What's Up - 4 Non Blondes

This thing, it is a thing of theirs.

And Zayn isn’t really sure how it started, or _when_ it started for that matter, it has just been a thing for awhile now. And all he knows is that it was probably Liam’s fault. Because his boyfriend loves to torture him and Zayn is completely in love with him for it. But it can be maddening the way Liam always touches him with purpose when they are around others, though not in a bad way - just a frustrating way, because it is exciting but at the same time Zayn loses a bit of his mind as he tries to keep quiet as not to be caught.

And it is only fair for Zayn to get him back, especially after yesterday, when Zayn had been trying to have a conversation with Louis on the phone about their weekend trip, but had to hang up abruptly because he has never been good at being quiet, especially when he has Liam on his knees in front of him, throat constricting around his prick. And Liam had taken him deep, gagging noisily around his prick even though he is normally quite quiet when they are together.

And he had been teasing him all day earlier today, while Zayn had been trying to pack for the weekend, biting kisses at his neck and palming across his torso, never touching him properly but enough to get Zayn excited before Liam had made up some excuse about how they had to pack. Which had been bullshit really, because Liam hadn’t started packing until about thirty minutes before Harry and Niall were due to pick him up from their apartment to head out.

So it is completely fair that Zayn teases Liam back now, with fingers skating over the inside of his thigh, pressing over the bruises left behind from the night before. Zayn's hand tucked underneath the thick wool blanket that covers their laps because the heater in Harry’s car went to shit a few months back, right before the cold weather hit them. They are headed towards Louis’ cabin, where it is even colder, with Niall driving and Harry sat in the passenger seat beside him.

Zayn bites around his grin as he watches Liam from the corner of his eye, lip trapped between his teeth and his skin already starting to flush, though it is impossible to see in the dark of the car. Zayn just _knows_ by the way Liam fidgets beside him, twitching against the seat and rubbing his palms against his jaw the way he does when he gets a bit nervous. Harry and Niall are singing loudly in front of them, music blasting as they wind through the wooded back roads because Louis swears it is the best way to the cabin, though Zayn would say it is the most dangerous, especially with Niall driving.

“Pour some sugar on me,” Harry belts out, fists moving like he is playing the drums and Niall cackles loudly, filling the car with the sound of his shrill laugh.

“Ooh in the name of love,” Niall joins in, his words full of laughter and he is horribly off pitch.

“Okay?” Zayn murmurs, tucking his chin against Liam’s shoulder to whisper the words into his ear, not fully sure if Liam can hear him over the sound of the music. He moves his hand, grazing the side of it between Liam’s legs over where he can feel his prick under the thin material.

He is wearing joggers of course, something about being comfortable for their road trip and it is _perfect_. It is like Liam knew what to expect, though Zayn likes to think of himself as surprising and just as torturing as Liam is.

Liam hooks an arm over his shoulders, dragging him closer to his side though the seat belt keeps him from moving too close. “What are you up to?”

“Just touching,” Zayn murmurs under the loud ‘hey’ Harry and Niall belt out in unison. "Something wrong with that?"

Liam narrows his eyes, brows furrowing together but his legs spread some, allowing Zayn more room to get a proper hand around him. He doesn’t know if it is purposeful, but arousal twists down his spine because this is what he means - Liam is a little shit and it makes him crazy.

“I’m hot, sticky sweet,” Harry goes on, belting out the words louder than the music plays.

Zayn adds pressure to his palm, gently rubbing Liam through his joggers until he feels him twitch against his hand. It doesn’t take much to get Liam hard, especially like this - with the chance of being caught.

_He gets off on it._

“Babe,” Liam whispers, voice hoarse with arousal and Zayn bites hard on his bottom lip not to moan in response. He loves when Liam’s voice drops like that, deeper and his accent thicker.

“Shh,” Zayn hums, pressing his lips to Liam’s ear. He moans quietly, hoping it actually is quiet since he can’t be sure -

“Is Louis already at the cabin?” Harry interrupts, turning down the music some as Zayn pulls his face away from Liam to make sure Harry isn’t turning around to look at them, but he keeps their shoulders pressed together and the movement of his hand going. Being tangled together like this is nothing new, nothing their friends will think as strange.

They always talk about how gross the two of them are, latched to each other’s sides and unable to stop touching, kissing each other and it makes Zayn laugh in embarrassment because they are right.

“I think,” Zayn responds as he grips at Liam, feeling how hard he is already under his palm. The sound Liam makes is quiet, just a shattered breath whispering past his lips and Zayn grins before he rubs his palm up Liam’s length, dragging the material against his prick and hoping it is enough friction to shoot arousal through Liam.  

“Hope so, ‘cause he insisted on driving by himself,” Harry goes on, clicking his teeth. “It isn’t safe, and you know he drives recklessly.”

Niall says something, but Zayn loses focuses as he scratches his fingers under the brim of Liam’s joggers, tickling against his briefs before he slips his fingers under those too and feels the coarse hair underneath. Liam spreads his legs more, hand coming underneath the blanket and sliding underneath his joggers to hold them up like he doesn’t want them to get into Zayn’s way.

Like he is eager for Zayn to get a hand around him while they are only about two feet away from their mates.

Zayn takes his time, running his fingers over Liam's skin, dragging his nails through the coarse hair around the base of his prick. It makes Liam squirm more, his lips pushing out into a pout like he is put off by Zayn's teasing even though Zayn knows he loves it.

He is so wet when Zayn finally touches him where he wants, the tip of his prick soaking against his briefs and dribbling precome against his navel. Zayn rolls his palm around the top of the head before dragging the foreskin down, watching the way Liam’s teeth catch on his bottom lip roughly.

He can see the fast rise and fall of Liam’s chest, can feel the tension in his body as Zayn slowly works his hand over him, enjoying the heavy feel of Liam against his palm. He is careful not to move too fast, knowing how wet Liam gets can cause for a noisy wank.

“Are we almost there?” Niall asks, cutting off Harry’s ‘ _you gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more_.’ He takes a sharp turn that makes Zayn press closer into Liam’s side and Zayn grins, tightening his grip some before he leans closer to him to press an opened mouth kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth. Liam doesn't turn towards him, lips pressed tightly together as he faces forward like he is afraid he might break and let out a sound. 

Zayn wishes they were almost there too, because as much as he likes to tease Liam, his own prick plumps underneath his briefs and he desperately wants to feel Liam’s hand around him too. Or his mouth, or anything really -

“You’re driving,” Harry reminds him with a laugh. “Shouldn’t you know?”

“You have the GPS, arse,” Niall retorts, swerving on the road some. He cusses quietly as he jerks the car back onto the road.

Liam’s eyes flutter shut, his face contorting in pleasure as Zayn twists his wrist and slicks his length with precome. His legs close some, like a reflex and he can feel the muscles of the inside of his thighs flex where they tighten against his fist. Zayn is thankful it is dark, though he wants to see the way the crease between Liam’s thick brow deepens and the way his lips pout out as he tries to keep in the sound rumbling in his throat.

Everything around them darkens as they turn onto a back road, the street lights disappearing and there is only a few house lights that barely light up the road here and there. Harry changes the song, his voice dropping lower than it normally is as he sings along.

Liam practically trembles against him, his arm tightening around Zayn’s shoulders and fingers flexing against Zayn’s chest like he needs something to grip onto. His hips roll up towards Zayn’s fist, barely moving but it is enough that Zayn notices and he moves his hand faster, knowing that is a tell tale sign that Liam is close. He strains his ears for the slick sound of a hand working over a cock, but it is muted by the loud sound of 4 Non Blondes filling the car.

“I said hey,” Harry belts out, fists flying into the air as emphasis of his singing. “What's going on!”

Liam drags Zayn closer suddenly, lips pressing against the side of his head, hiding behind his face from the other two as he muffles out a quiet moan against his cheekbone. His hips jerk, prick pulsing against Zayn’s palm before he feels something wet slip down his fingers, coating his hand and making a mess of Liam’s clothes.

Liam lets out a shaky breath as Zayn milks out his orgasm, pulling his hand away when he feels Liam soften against his palm. He is a mess, and Zayn wrinkles his nose fondly, pressing it against Liam’s cheek before he angles his head to kiss Liam properly, lips slotting against his and Liam doesn’t hesitate to coax Zayn’s open with an eager tongue. 

He drags his come coated hand under Liam’s joggers, wiping it off as best as he can underneath them before he pulls his hand completely away and settles his hand above the blanket, making a mental note to throw this one into the dirty laundry when they get to the cabin as he kisses Liam back, his own tongue battling against Liam's so he can lick into Liam's mouth like he wants. 

“Ew,” he hears Harry groan out in disgust, making him pull away from Liam with a raised brow and pursed lips as he looks at his best mate. “Stop snogging in me car. Or around me, in general.”

Zayn snickers, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of being caught and Liam lets out a breathless, overwhelmed laugh, not letting go of the hold he has on Zayn, but squeezing tighter like he is afraid Harry speaking will make him pull away.

Nothing could get Zayn to pull away, and he is pretty sure Liam knows that, but he isn’t going to remind him because he likes the strength in Liam’s arm and the warmth that fills him the closer he gets to Liam.

“Gonna shag in the room we’re sharing with you tonight,” Zayn tells him, grinning at Liam though he isn’t sure he can see him in the dark of the car. “Liam gets quite loud, so you might want to stop somewhere and get some ear plugs.”

“Disgusting,” Harry grunts out, the amusement clear in his voice. “If you do that, Niall and I will too. Retaliation.”

“No we won’t,” Niall interrupts, the _frown_ clear in his voice.

“I do not get loud,” Liam murmurs defensively as Harry gets distracted by Niall, and Zayn can see the way his lips push up high into his cheeks when he glances at him. “That is you, love.”

Zayn brings his hand up, dragging his thumb against Liam’s lip to quiet him. He sucks in a breath as Liam wraps his lips around it, knowing his eyes are probably dark as his tongue wipes off the rest of the come collected around the pad of his finger.

“Alright?” he murmurs, throwing a leg over Liam’s lap and settling closer to him though the seat belt restricts him some.

He nods, arching his head forward to slide his lips against Zayn’s before he hovers them over his earlobe. “Got about forty minutes left until we get there. Your turn.”

Liam tortures him the rest of the ride, touching him gently underneath the blanket, but only a graze of the fingers against his jean clad prick, lips against his ear as he whispers promises for tonight under the loud of Niall and Harry’s singing. He never touches him properly, only makes Zayn squirm in his seat and grumble about how awful Liam is.

And when they get to the cabin, Zayn ignores the judgmental looks from his friends as he drags Liam to their room, locking the door before Liam plants Zayn’s back to the door and sinks to his knees, an apology for the last hour of teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Telll me what you think? [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/zippIekink) if you need it!


End file.
